Happily Ever After
by b3li3v3R
Summary: Mia is getting married to Michael and Grandmere insists on planning the wedding. Now Grandmere is OUT OF CONTROL! She's inviting Mia's third cousin's nephew's sister for goodness sakes! Now Mia must deal with a manipulative grandmother. Who is it? R&R plz
1. The proposal

My Journal, Monday, 21st December, 7:00pm, My Apartment

My journal. It has been a faithful friend, my archive of the last decade of my life. In its torn pages are my many issues, and joys I've had to deal with since my year as a freshman. But that chapter of my life is drawing to a close and another one will open. In these last pages I will record the lead up to my new life, when I finally achieve self-actualization thus this chapter is will be finished.

OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Me, Mia Themopolis is getting married. Yes, I AM ENGAGED! "I am engaged"- it just rolls off your tongue doesn't it?

To make it even more unbelievable I am engaged to the love of my life Michael Moscovitz! This is the HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

… I AM ENGAGED! The proposal was utterly romantic. Every girls dream… well my dream anyway. This is what happened:

Michael picked me up at from my apartment. He was taking me to a Star Wars convention. He looked dashing in his costume (we decided to dress up as Hans Solo and Princess Leia, the ultimate couple- no tragic ending there!). He looked like one of those super heroes in those comic books. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him as always. We've been dating for so long but my feelings for him never changed. I still jump at the chance to meet him. I still feel a daze when we kiss. I still melt when he holds me in his firm arms making me feel safe. But at other times, I feel dangerous when I'm around him. Sort of like jumping off a cliff, you want to fly but you also want to fall. Is that what love feels like?

Anyway, he looked charming in his costume. He had a little vest on with cowboy boots. He even had toy guns on his belt. He looked hilarious but oddly sexy. Well, I had spent hours before doing my hair. Do you know how hard it is to get your hair into two severe buns on either side of your head? Well, I hope I looked good.

Well, Michael must've thought I looked good because he pulled me closer and kissed me gently.

"How are you?" he whispered gently kissing me on the forehead. My knees began to buckle, my god he smelt good.

"I'm fine," I whispered back returning his kiss. We stood there until an old women came passed and hissed, "this is a G rated neighbourhood."

Sensing that this was a sign to leave, we climbed into his car. It smelt of a familiar pine smell, he always hangs one of those fragrance thingies on the rear-view mirror. I breathed in deeply, taking in the familiarity. We talked all the way there. We never run out of things to talk about. We have so much in common. We are so connected and in tune, we finished each others sentences. That is one of things I love about us.

So we got there and spent the whole day talking to avid fans about our favourite Star Wars episode, our favourite character and stuff like that. It was quite fun seeing people dressed up as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padme Amidalla and even Wookies!

Then we sat down for the daily show. I should've known something was up, because Michael went all giddy. I just thought he was really excited about the show, that's all. Suddenly in the middle of the show, the announcer called, "will Mia Themopolis come to the podium?" I froze. Did he just say my name? I guess he did because Michael pulled me up and hauled me up the podium with him. Why is Michael smiling like that?

"What's going on Michael?" I whispered anxiously as he took my both my hands and looked in my eyes intently.

"You'll see," he replied evasively making my eyes narrow. Is that a glint in his eyes?

Suddenly, 'Hopelessly devoted' turned on and rose petals fell on our heads, not very Star Warsy. The crowd 'ooed' and 'aaaed'. I was dumbfounded. What is going on?

"You know I love you, cherish you, and is devoted to you," Michael began in a loud clear voice for all to hear, I started to feel agitated. What is he getting at? Why does this have to be so public? I felt like I was going to throw up, I'm not so good in the spotlight. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…

"And I-'' Michael began.

"Micha-'' I started willing him to stop. But he just waved is hand dismissively.

"And I want to love you, cherish you and be devoted to you forever," he continued still looking into my eyes. That was when my throat started to close up, and I struggled to breathe. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…

Then he got on one knee, I began to choke.

"Will you marry me?" he proposed. The crowd gasped, looking at me, waiting for my answer. But I just stood there, transfixed. What did he just ask me?

I could hear the audience holding their breath. I had to give answer. What was that word, starting with y..?

"Yes," I could barely squeak and the audience erupted with cheers and clapping. Michael got up, deliriously happy, pulling me into a warm embrace. Tears started welling up in my eyes. We held each other for a long time until he whispered into my ear, "I love you."

Then I replied, "I know."

I wonder if you can get it right the first time. Finding true love, I mean. Because I did. Got it right, I mean.

Not counting Kenny.


	2. Breaking News

My Journal, Tuesday, 22nd December, 10:00am, My Apartment, on the couch pigging out

I didn't sleep so well yesterday night. I was too excited and elated I couldn't get to sleep. I tried. I really did. I just laid in bed envisioning my wedding day. I imagined a white wedding. I saw myself in a white wedding gown, no dress with a long trail. The dress will be simple, it will be strapless, it's bodice will be sparkle with jewels. The dress won't be puffy. It will hang off my waist. Nice and simple. I see Michael in a white ensemble looking dazzlingly handsome. All the pulpits are covered with white orchids and lined with white velvet. The wedding guests will only be close friends and relatives, no distant cousins or nephews or whatever. My bridesmaids will be Lilly (bestfriend and grooms sister), Tina (close friend) and Anna (college friend, must get in touch). They will where an elegant white gowns tinged with purple. They all will have white orchids in their hair and I will have white orchids in my bouquet….

I sighed, I was getting to worked up about this. We haven't even set a wedding date! Well I heard if you imagine things like this and wishing with all your might that it will happen, it won't. That got me worried.

So instead I decided to plan my day. I decided to go to The Loft to visit everyone and tell them about my news. Somehow over the phone just doesn't seem… right.

This morning I decided to wake up extra early. Partly because it was a 30 minute drive and I had to catch Mum before she went off to the studio. She was supposedly very busy with the gallery and preparing an exhibition. Isn't nice? Mum getting her own exhibit. She has made quite a name of herself these past few years.

Anyway, 30 minutes later I got there. I arrived just as Mum pushed open the door to leave. She was absolutely frightened when I just showed up in front of the door like that, she said.

"Sorry about that Mum," I apologized. I felt sort of awful since she was lugging her many art supplies out the door and I could imagine they are quite heavy.

"What is it Mia?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Mum, I need to talk to you, to everyone," I said, trying to be serious.

Mum's eyes widened in alarm, "Are you sick?" she asked with concern.

"What?" I asked, not having the faintest idea what she was talking about, "No, no!" I laughed.

"Thank god!" she said with relief. I was very touched by her concern. "Come in," she said stepping aside letting me in.

I stepped into The Loft, very familiar and homey. Well I have been living here all my childhood. It has changed little since I moved out. Well there are some of her award winning paintings on the wall. These paintings mainly features and very special fat cat. I smiled and made my way to the living room and found my little brother Rocky playing a video game.

"Hey Rockster!" I made myself to the couch.

"Hi Mia," Rocky replied in a bored voice.

"What are you playing?"

"Oh, _Ninyas meets Zombie warriors _number _1_" he replied with emphasis on _1_. He's been begging mum for number 2 but she wouldn't let him buy it.

I ruffled his curly brown hair, in which he protested angrily and swatted my hand away. He's a feisty boy even if he's only 9. He is also very smart, must have inherited is dad's brains.

"Hey Mia," Mr. G suddenly appeared in the hallway still in his boxing shorts. He greeted me groggily.

"Hey Mr. G" He sat himself next to me.

"Oh Rocky put that game away, do you know what time it is?" He scorned Rocky clearly disapproving of Rocky playing a video game at this time of day.

Mr. G and I talked for a while. He asked me about my job and I asked him about his. We also discussed Rocky, he was not pleased. We also discussed Mum's recent success and both agreed that we are very happy about for her. Just then, Fat Louie came strutting in and plopped himself on my lap. I guess he missed me and I've been missing him too. I was very devastated to leave him at The Loft because my apartment didn't allow pets. I had to choose between living closer to Michael or living in The Loft with Fat Louie. I chose Michael. Fat Louie hasn't really forgiven me but he still likes me.

Mum then appeared and she'd made coffee for us.

"What is it wanted to talk about?" Mum asked me.

I put my coffee mug down, looked them all in the eyes, even Rocky and said, "I'm engaged!"

Mum screamed in delight. You can tell she was very happy. Mr. G shook my hand, congratulated me, and told me 'he' is a good boy. No doubt 'he' was Michael. Mum squealed even more. Rocky just went back to his game. Mum started squealing and gave me an enormous hug. She was crying which made me want to cry too.

Mr. G politely excused himself saying he needed to find some pants and left us while we had our girl talk. Rocky turned the volume of his game even louder, I guess he didn't want to hear or see his mum and his sister acting like… _girls. _

Mum started to ask all these questions, have you set a wedding date? What sort of wedding were you planning? Should we tell Grandmere? I smiled and answered all her questions.

"Where's the ring?" she asked eagerly and I showed her. It was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It was a gold band with clusters of delicate little diamonds on it forming flowers. Inside 2 words were engraved beautifully and delicately, _For You. _

"How could he afford it?" Mum asked, her voice filled with awe. I explained it was a family heirloom handed down to sons when they propose to their lovers. It was his grand father's.

Mum started squealing again. We were jumping up and down like little kids. Then she realised she was _very_ late and needed to dash.

"We will talk about this tonight," she promised hauling her art supplies into her trunk and that was the end of that.

Now it's just Mr. Tub of Icecream, Baywatch and me. I need to psyche myself up for this afternoon when I break the news to _Grandmere._

OH NO!


	3. The Wedding Planner

**AN: I haven't been writing authors notes for my other chapters but I will now!  Well thank you to all my reviewers! Thank you for your kind words and encouragement to update my stories!  Thank you once again! Here's my next chapter!**

My Journal, Tuesday, 23rd December, 7:00pm, My Apartment, once again pigging out on the couch

Well that went BAD! I mean she didn't forbid me to marry Michael, she didn't even refuse to come to my wedding which I fully thought she would do. She did WORSE!

Ok, this is what happened:

My limo arrived at around 3 o'clock, my dad insists that whenever I want to go to The Plaza to visit Grandmere or something I go by limo so the concierge would know who I am. He didn't want _that_ incident to happen again.

Well I got there, said hi to the doorman in my most princessy voice. He bowed respectfully as I walked through the revolving doors.

"Is Clarisse Renaldo the Dowager Queen of Genovia in?" I asked the receptionist. I couldn't be bothered to say her whole name.

"Yes, should I tell her Princess Amelia has come to visit?" she replied in a bored voice.

"No, I want to surprise her, thank you," I smiled at her kindly and walked up towards the elevator. I wonder how anyone, especially Grandmere, can live in a hotel for 10 years. I wouldn't live in a hotel for 10 years, partly because I can't afford it and the grandeur of the place is a little daunting. The hotel is hardly home-like. Anyway doesn't Grandmere miss Genovia?

_Knock, knock!_ "Who izz zit?" Grandmere called, her voice sounded raspy. Has she been smoking again? I thought she quit.

"Its me, Grandmere," I replied.

"Me! 'ow am I to know who iz 'me'?" Grandmere shouted angrily.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Grandmere, it's Mia, I need to talk to you."

"O! Vhy did you not say so?" Grandmere came to answer the door. She looked tired and grumpy. There were purple bags under her eyes.

"Sit, sit," Grandmere said gesturing to the chair next to her, "vould you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure," I accepted.

"NANCY! TEA!" she exploded, rather loudly for a raspy old woman.

"Grandmere, why don't you ask nicely? Nancy isn't your servant," I said disapproving of the way she treats Nancy. As an employer, you should respect the employee, as they are the one who serves us. She replied that Nancy knows that she is a grumpy, old woman and isn't she the one getting paid? End of that discussion…

"How is Dad?" I asked conversationally.

"Oh, _him _and his hussy! Pleaze!" she grunted angrily, "no respect for 'is mother at all!" I had to tell her that she shouldn't call other people hussies. She disapproves of dad being serious with someone. I say FINALLY! He's been through one girlfriend after another, finally he can settle down with a woman he loves. Grandmere's just jealous that she won't be the number 1 woman in his life anymore (number 1 after me and Mum, Dad says).

"And vith who!" Grandmere continued, "The Princess of France! Shame!" Yes, Grandmere has always had some rivalry issues with The Queen of France, Dad's girlfriend's mother. See the situation at hand?

"He vas better off vith your mother!" Meeting my icy glare she quickly changed the subject.

"Zo, vhat iz it you vanted to talk about?" She said sipping her cup.

"Ah yes," I said putting my cup on the table, I actually started to get nervous, "I-''

"Oh! Vould you mind valking Gerald before you go home tonight?" She cut in very rudely, and gestured to a hideous dog in the corner of the room. Gerald is Rommel's… son. He is just as ugly as a Rommel was. What would you get when you have a bull terrier pug (crossbreed) and what-ever-Rommel-was as parents? Gerald. He has a squashed up face, a long pointing nose, 4 stubby legs that have to hold up a long sausage-like body. I think Rommel was part sausage dog… Unfortunately Gerald has developed the same nervous condition as his dad. I guess they were both scared of Grandmere's tattooed eyebrows.

"Why can't you do it? The park is across the road!" I demanded.

"Oh! I'm too old!" she moaned melodramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"As, I was saying, I'm getting married!" I finished before she could interrupt me again.

Her eyes grew wide, her mouth formed an 'o' shape. She looked dumbfounded. This not good…

"Congratulations Amelia," she said calmly, no doubt still in shock. No objections? No shrieks of horror?

"Well, 'ow do you see your vedding day?" she asked evenly.

"Oh," I gushed without thinking, "I imagine a white wedding…" I told her everything I wanted for my wedding as she took down notes on napkins. "Why?" I suddenly realised what I've done.

She smiled innocently, "I completely agree vith the vhite vedding you propozed." Did she have to agree?

"Why?" I repeated suspiciously.

"Vell? Aren't I planning your vedding?" she said matter-of-factly.

I eyes grew wide with alarm. "NOO!"

"Vhy not?" she asked sounding offended. I stared at her in disbelief, she is too old to walk her dog but she isn't too old to plan my wedding?

"Remember Mum's wedding, Grandmere? REMEMBER?" I said frantically trying to dissuade her, "Remember what you did?"

"Yez, zo?"

"SO?" I got up and started pacing. "What if I elope! Like Mum! Hmm?"

"You vouldn't do that," she answered calmly.

"Why not?"

"You 'ave too much respect for your Grandmozer"

I stood there fuming. SHE IS NOT RUINING MY WEDDING.

"Don't vorry Amelia, just bring your guest list tomorrow and I'll take care of it," she said trying to be reassuring, "ok?"

I just turned my heels and walked out the door, forgetting to take Gerald for his walk.

I hope this isn't Mum's wedding all over again.

**AN: How'd you like it? I made Grandmere have an accent that's why 'what' is spelt 'vhat'. I hope it was understandable. If you have trouble understanding it read it out loud or tell me in the review. R&R please?**


End file.
